First Love Study!
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: Dan kenapa Natalia tertarik pada cinta dan seluk beluknya? Karena hanya cintalah yang tidak bisa dimengerti olehnya melalui belajar... RnR, please? Don't Like, don't Read! Typos, OOC, AU dan garing. Multi-Chap! LAST CHAP UPDATED!
1. Pelajaran Pertama

**Hola, readers 8D kangen sama saya? #ENGGAAAKK #plak **

**Yaudah kalo enggak. Tapi saya kangen TwT #cieee #dor **

**Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, selamat Idul Fitri ya bagi yang merayakan! XD minal aidzin, minna! **

**Oke, stop babbling about it. Kali ini saya mau bahas fanfic abal Hetalia yang sebenernya merupakan OTP saya sejak lama dari jaman kapan tau #okesip. **

**Saya masih agak-agak bingung juga yah sama alurnya. Pokoknya gitulah. Ikutin aja deh TwT #dodol **

**Happy reading all!**

* * *

_Cinta._

_Walau dibenci tapi suka. Jadi yang benar itu yang mana?_

Gadis berambut _platinum blonde_dengan pita putih, bermata biru, berbibir tipis merah muda dan berkacamata itu melanjutkan jalannya di koridor Hetalia Gakuen yang panjang. Sesekali pandangannya tertuju pada gadis-gadis yang tengah tertawa-tawa dengan wajah tersipu-sipu. Dengan ekspresi seperti itu, siapapun tahu bahwa para gadis itu tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang bernama cinta barusan. Terkadang Natalia tak mengerti dimana letak logis dan baiknya dari hal yang bernama cinta itu. Bukannya memusingkan harus mengerti kedua hal yang sangat bertolak belakang dalam sekali waktu?

"Waah, lihat tuh. Arlovskaya memegang buku pelajaran pada jam istirahat begini," bisik seorang perempuan berambut cokelat dengan bunga merah muda disisi rambutnya.

"Iya, ya. Kelihatannya dia sama sekali tidak punya masalah dalam pelajaran!" komentar seorang gadis berambut hitam dan dikuncir dua sambil setengah berbisik pula.

Natalia Arlovskaya—gadis paling dingin dan pintar di seluruh penjuru Hetalia Gakuen tercinta kita. Parasnya sangat cantik, namun acuhnya luar biasa. Sifatnya yang seperti itulah yang membuatnya terlihat misterius, serius dan sangat kaku. Pandangannya menusuk dan tajam dibalik kacamata tebal miliknya. Tak sembarang orang berani dekat-dekat dengannya.

Namun diluar dugaan semua orang, Natalia Arlovskaya sangat penasaran dengan sesuatu yang bernama cinta. Makanya itu dia menyembunyikan komik _shoujo_yang selalu dibacanya dibalik buku pelajarannya yang tebal-tebal itu. Natalia tidak akan mengakuinya didepan semua orang, tentu saja.

Dan kenapa Natalia tertarik pada cinta dan seluk beluknya?

Karena hanya cintalah yang tidak bisa dimengerti olehnya melalui belajar.

"Uuuh, _Hell_! Ruang guru dimana sih!" seorang pemuda berkacamata _texas_, berambut _dirty blonde_dengan jaket coklat dan menenteng tas hitam terlihat menggerutu didepan sebuah kelas. Natalia yang baru pertama kali melihatnya, langsung mengerjap. Sepertinya dia anak baru.

"Kamu anak pindahan?" Natalia akhirnya bertanya dengan wajah dinginnya seperti biasa, apalagi dengan mata birunya itu malah semakin menambah kadar tajamnya pandangan nanar Natalia yang kini tertuju pada pemuda tadi. Natalia mendapati pemuda tadi sangat tampan—dengan tinggi kira-kira 177 cm, apalagi wajahnya yang lugu dan cengiran yang langsung menghiasi wajahnya, seolah tidak gentar menatap tatapan dingin Natalia.

"Oh! Iya. Dimana, ya? Aku tersesat, nih." Katanya. Natalia mengangguk mengerti namun tetap tak mengerti pada senyuman khas pemuda itu yang begitu khas dan lugu.

"Kuantar."

* * *

Kelas awalnya tampak biasa-biasa saja sampai bel tanda berbunyi masuk. Natalia seperti biasa langsung mengambil bangku paling depan agar mengerti pelajaran lebih mudah dan berkomunikasi dengan guru lebih mudah. Ada kalanya kau harus membaca komik, ada juga kalanya kau benar-benar harus membaca buku teks setebal delapan sentimeter. Prinsip yang tidak bisa semua orang pegang, sih. Tapi Natalia berhasil menganut prinsip itu dan menjalankannya dengan baik sekali.

"Anak-anak, mohon perhatiannya!" Heracles, si guru dari Yunani mengetuk-ngetuk papan tulis dengan spidol yang dia bawa membuat keributan yang tadi sempat terdengar menjadi sunyi senyap.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Alfred, masuklah." Dan sosok yang dipanggil Alfred tadi memasuki kelas dengan cengiran lebar tetap pada bibirnya. Beberapa anak cewek memekik sambil tertawa-tawa genit menatap Alfred yang melambai pada mereka. Natalia sedikit membulatkan matanya. Lho, itu kan…

"Aku Alfred F. Jones! Pindahan dari New York City, USA. Kau bisa memanggilku Alfred atau Hero! Mohon bantuannya, ya! Ahahahaha~" Alfred kini menyunggingkan senyum lima jarinya dengan ceria.

"Kyaa! Tipeku nih! Kuincar, ah!" Sey, si gadis dari Seychelles memekik genit saat Alfred memperkenalkan diri tadi.

"Hus, Francis gimana tuh? Yang ini buatku saja," sikut Lien Chung, seorang cewek dari Vietnam dengan nada yang sama genitnya dengan Sey tadi.

"Yak, Natalia. Tolong bantu dia, ya." Heracles tentu saja akan memilih murid terbaiknya untuk membimbing anak baru yang diketahui bernama Alfred tadi. Natalia seperti biasanya hanya berdiri dan mengangguk penuh rasa formal,

"Baik."

"Ah!" Alfred secara kontan menunjuk Natalia yang kini berjalan kearahnya untuk menunjukan bangku yang akan Alfred duduki. Natalia mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan sikap acuh,

"Cewek ramah yang tadi menolongku 'kan!" Alfred menunjuk Natalia dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Natalia mengerjap lalu mengangguk, "Ya."

"Salam. Jangan malu kalau mau bertanya yang tidak dimengerti." Natalia mengulurkan tangannya. Alfred sedikit memudarkan senyumnya dan menunjukan senyum simpul. Didalam benaknya menari-nari pertanyaan, mengapa gadis ini begitu dingin dan kaku? Seolah-olah pertolongannya tadi hanyalah igauan yang tak disengaja dan konyol.

"Hmm, tadi… terima kasih, ya!" Alfred menerima uluran tangan Natalia namun bukannya langsung melepaskannya, dia malah menarik tangan Natalia ke hadapan wajahnya dan mengecup tangan putih dan halus Natalia,

**JEDERRR!**

Dan disambut teriakan dari cewek-cewek,

"Gyaaa! Lihat!"

"Asik amat sih jadi Natalia!"

"Ahahahaha~ aku ini gampang tersesat sih! Mana tadi kamu langsung pergi tanpa menyebutkan nama!" seru Alfred tambah ceria tanpa mempedulikan Natalia yang syok berat dengan arwah yang nyaris melayang dari tubuhnya karena kaget.

"Oke, deh. Mohon bantuannya… _Natie!_" Alfred mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan…

**GUBRAK!**

"N-Natalia!"

"Natalia! Hoi, jangan pingsaaan!"

Dan Natalia dengan sangat OOC-nya malah pingsan karena kaget dengan ciuman ditangannya tadi.

"Tidak _awesome_!" yah, anda tahulah ini komentar siapa.

* * *

…

…

…

Wangi ini…

"Natalia, da?" suara khas seseorang yang sangat dia kenal tiba-tiba menyadarkannya. Natalia membuka sedikit matanya dan mendapati langit-langit biru. Oh. Kamarnya.

"Apa… yang terjadi?" tanya Natalia sambil memegangi kepalanya sendiri yang terasa sakit. Pria bongsor dengan rambut serupa dengannya tersenyum seperti biasanya,

"Kau pingsan, da."

"Oh ya, dan selamat atas ciuman pertama, Nata-chaa~an!" tiba-tiba wanita berdada besar, berambut pendek dengan bando dan jepit memasuki kamar Natalia dengan sup _borsch**(1)**_di tangannya. Senyumnya tersungging lebar-lebar. Mengingatkan Natalia pada—

Alfred! Orang itu!

"A-apa? Itu hanya ciuman ditangan, kak Yekaterina!" bantah Natalia dengan wajah memerah. Ivan Braginski, si laki-laki bongsor tadi hanya tersenyum-senyum dengan tanda tanya diatas kepalanya.

"Tetap saja itu dicium kaaaan~ kau mengingatkanku pada masa muda, deh jadinyaaa~" Yekaterina menari-nari dengan sangat lebaynya sehingga membuat Natalia sweatdrop terkecuali Ivan yang sudah biasa melihat kakaknya—Yekaterina, yang sangat ceria dan adiknya, Natalia—yang sangat dingin. Kadang dia bingung, apa benar mereka semua dari gen yang sama?

"Sestra, kalau kau menari-nari begitu nanti supnya tumpah, da." Ivan menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil sup borsch yang ada ditangan Yekaterina, menaruhnya lalu berpaling pada Natalia.

"Istirahatlah sejenak, sestra. Kau butuh itu." Ivan memberi saran dengan senyuman terkembang dibibirnya, menyeret dengan halus Yekaterina yang masih menari-nari dengan lebaynya dari kamar Natalia.

Natalia tertegun menatap kepergian kedua kakaknya. Ah, Ivan sama sekali tidak ingin menemaninya, ya? Padahal Natalia lebih membutuhkan kehadiran kakak laki-laki yang disayanginya itu daripada tidur dan istirahat seperti perintahnya tadi.

* * *

Natalia menggoreskan pensil yang ia pegang diatas kertas HVS menggambar sebuah denah sekolah yang akan diberikannya pada Alfred. Tiba-tiba tangannya tertuju pada punggung tangannya.

Ctik.

_Fokus, Natalia! Lupakan saja!_, Natalia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Hari itu sudah malam, namun tetap saja Natalia tidak bisa mengembalikan fokusnya untuk hari esok demi mengajarkan bermacam-macam pada pemuda Amerika yang sukses membuatnya _kelinyengan _dan sukses membuatnya pingsan pula. Natalia bukan gadis yang mudah gugup, tentu saja. Dia sudah sering lomba pidato, puisi dan apapun yang tampil didepan umum.

Namun mengapa Alfred membuatnya gugup bukan main hanya karena ciuman... di tangan lagi!

Natalia menggelengkan kepalanya. Terkadang didunia ini ada hal yang tak bisa dimengerti oleh berbagai macam materi yangt dikuasainya seperti rumus-rumus Fisika...

* * *

Sekolah sudah terang benderang dipagi hari yang lembab ini. Natalia Arlovskaya menjejakan kakinya sambil memanjangkan leher mencari sesuatu—atau seseorang—yang sedang ia cari. Pandangannya tertuju pada dua orang laki-laki teman sekelasnya, Arthur Kirkland—si gentlemen dari Inggris dan disebelahnya, Francis Bonnefoy—si mesum dari Prancis. Tumben mereka bisa akrab begitu, biasanya mereka berdebat (baca: adu bacot) mengenai hal-hal tidak penting.

"Permisi," Natalia menghentikan langkah mereka membuat Arthur dan Francis berhenti didepan gadis cantik-tapi-dingin itu.

"Ada apa, Natalia?" tanya Arthur dengan sikap gentlemen-nya seperti biasa. Sementara Francis langsung nyengir mesum pada Natalia yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Natalia.

"Apa kalian melihat Alfred?" tanya Natalia dengan gaya kakunya seperti biasa membuat kedua personifikasi Inggris dan Prancis itu saling melirik kaku lalu berkata dengan nada kaku juga, "W-wah, tidak tahu tuh, iya 'kan, git?" senggol Arthur pada rusuk Francis,

"I-iya, _mon ami_, nggak lihat tuh." Francis meringis kesakitan saat rusuknya disodok dengan penuh rasa yang sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan. Lalu dia melotot pada Arthur,

"Apa-apaan sih kau! Bagaimana kalau pesonaku jadi rusak gara-gara senggolan nggak pentingmu tadi?" Francis berkata dengan wajah dan nada yang sama—sewot.

"Bloody hell! Mana ada yang peduli sama pesonamu! Dasar pedofil mesum!"

"Setidaknya aku bukan_ tsundere_gagal sepertimu, dasar bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh, dasar bloody idiot!"

"Apa katamu?"

"Mau kuulangi, heh? Kau ini sudah mesum, bolot lagi!"

Dan Natalia langsung meninggalkan pasangan yaoi(?) tadi mencari Alfred sendirian. Daripada buntut-buntutnya dia nggak menemukan Alfred melalui orang-orang nggak berguna tadi, mending dia cari sendiri. Dan dari kejauhan tempat Francis dan Arthur tadi, terdengar bak-buk-bak-buk yang lumayan kencang. Yah, anda bisa menebak apa yang terjadi 'kan?

"Hai, Natalia." Tiba-tiba Sey dan Lien Chung mendatangi Natalia. Kedua tangan mereka terlipat didada. Wajah mereka menampakan kesinisan namun tak berani terang-terangan menunjukannya pada gadis yang terkenal dingin itu.

"Aku kaget kemarin kau pingsan begitu. Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Sey dengan nada khawatir yang dibuat-buat. Natalia tampaknya tidak sadar akan hal itu lalu mengangguk, "A-aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya gugup mengingat kejadian memalukan kemarin.

"Hey, pada Alfred lebih baik hati-hati, deh!" kata Lien Chung tepat ditelinga Natalia membuat gadis itu melirik dengan tatapan bertanya,

"Iya. Kau tahu 'kan kebudayaan di Amerika itu sangat _easy-going_. Ciuman di tangan saja dianggapnya salam!" kata Sey menambahkan dengan nada yang sangat meyakinkan seolah-olah dia emaknya kebudayaan Amerika atau semacamnya,

"Oh!" Natalia membelalak tertarik. Pertama kali didengarnya kebudayaan negara yang begitu unik. Sey dan Lien Chung lalu saling melirik dan tertawa-tawa meninggalkan Natalia yang masih 'takjub' dengan pengetahuannya yang baru.

_Aku tidak berpikir begitu, _batin Natalia sambil tersenyum-senyum dan berjalan melanjutkan pencariannya pada Alfred,

_Di dunia ini penuh dengan berbagai macam kebudayaan, suku dan bangsa 'kan!_, Natalia manggut-manggut sendiri mendengar dialog dalam hatinya sambil memejamkan matanya. Tanpa berpikir keras,

"Hmm, bagiku… tindakan seperti itu dapat dianggap kurang sopan di Belarussia." Gumamnya tanpa sadar,

"Hello!" dan suara super-ceria itu mengagetkan Natalia. Gadis itu segera membuka matanya dan bertabrakan dengan wajah tampan Alfred _**TEPAT **_didepan wajahnya sambil nyengir seperti biasanya.

"A—Alfred! Lama sekali!" protes Natalia setelah suaranya kembali keluar. Dia memundurkan sedikit posisinya. Menjaga jarak dengan pemuda Amerika itu. Alfred mengangkat sebelah alisnya,

"Natie menungguku? Senangnyaaaaaaa~ ahahahahahaha~!" dan lagi-lagi tawa itu menghiasi penjuru telinga Natalia yang hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tumpukan kertas ditangannya segera diberikannya pada Alfred,

"Ini. Berbagai panduan mengenai sekolah ini." Lagi-lagi nada kaku dan datar itu. Alfred mengambilnya dengan senyuman tipis,

"Jangan kaku begitu dong, Natie. _Just relaaax_…" katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Natalia menahan nafasnya agar jantungnya tidak meloncat keluar saat menatapnya,

"A-aku tidak—"

"Hmmm?" Alfred malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis Belarussia itu membuat Natalia gelagapan menatap wajah it udari jarak sedekat ini. Pasti selanjutnya, Alfred akan—

"A-aku permisi!" Natalia membungkukan badannya dan berlari kecil meninggalkan Alfred yang cengo mendapat respons seperti itu.

Dengan cengiran khasnya, Alfred terkekeh, "Sangat menarik. Natalia Arlovskaya, kau membuat Hero ini penasaran! Ahahahaahha~"

* * *

Natalia berlari di koridor sekolah dengan wajah horor. Bukannya dia habis melihat hantu. Tapi dia deg-degan setengah mati melihat Alfred sedekat tadi. Astaga. dosa apa sih dia? Kenapa dia harus selalu kehilangan imej-nya dihadapan laki-laki Amerika berkacamata itu?

Bukankah dia menyukai kakaknya, Ivan, dan bukannya si bodoh yang selalu ceria itu? Tapi kenapa jantungnya juga seolah berkhianat melihat senyuman seorang Alfred F. Jones yang jelas-jelas orang baru dalam kehidupannya?

Dan Natalia hanya menghela nafasnya saat tak menemukan jawabannya.

***TBC***

**Ket : (1) Sup Borsch : Sup kubis merah dari Russia. **

**Selesai deh chap 1 nya. Kependekan? Iya. Gak niat? Iya. #PLAK**

**Sebenernya saya ngasal aja loh nama Viet disini. Kenapa? Karena saya mencurinya dari informasi mbah gugel yang bilang kalo namanya itu Lien Chung. Agak aneh juga yak namanya =w= #komentar terus #plak. **

**Terus masalah diksi dan beberapa paragraf, beberapa dibantu oleh RussianSniper17! Arigatou! X3 **

**Tapi fic ini tetap bergaya "saya" kok. #PLAK**

**Oke, Review, please? :3 **

**NO FLAME. Kritik yang membangun dibutuhkan~ X3**


	2. Pelajaran Kedua

**Mhalooo hehehehe #plak **

**Ehem, jujur saya seneng banget bisa update cepet kayak gini. Soalnya gaada kerjaan nih #curhat #plak **

**Di chapter 2 ini, saya harap lebih baik daripada chapter pertama. Soalnya ngerjainnya cuma sehari sih. Tapi gatau juga deh ya. #PLAK **

**Typo mungkin masih ada dan terima kasih sebelumnya untuk yang telah me-review Pelajaran Pertama! XD**

**Sou, enjoy! **

* * *

Koridor sekolah tampak sudah mulai ramai pagi-pagi begini. Para murid perlahan berdatangan menggantikan suasana sepi yang sempat terjadi setengah jam yang lalu. Beberapa siswi tengah memegang buku pelajaran mereka sambil berbincang-bincang menuju kelas dan beberapa siswa sedang tertawa-tawa dengan berisiknya sambil bersandar pada jendela besar yang ada di koridor sekolah. Pokoknya seperti keadaan sekolah pada umumnya, deh.

Gadis berambut _platinum blonde_ dengan pita putih menghiasi kepalanya, bermata biru dingin dan berkcatamata tebal berjalan dengan buku rumus Matematika di tangannya. Tatapan matanya tak terlepas dari isi buku tersebut,

"Huoo, lihat! Arlovskaya tetap belajar padahal pelajaran belum dimulai, lho!" Antonio Fernandez Carriedo menatap kagum sang bidadari cantik namun dingin itu. Francis meneguk teh kalengannya lalu mengangkat bahunya,

"Dia memang begitu 'kan? Apalagi dia cantik sekali. Pokoknya aku benar-benar bingung ada perempuan yang cantik, pintar dan kaya didunia yang penuh dengan kekurangan ini~" katanya sambil setengah bersiul begitu Natalia melewati mereka.

"Tidak juga. Dia itu jutek 'kan! Karena itulah ke-awesome-annya masih jauh berada dibawahku!" Gilbert Beilschmidt menjulurkan lidahnya saat mendapat jitakan gratis dari kedua temanya tadi.

Natalia tidak mempedulikannya. Tatapan kagum semua murid di Hetalia Gakuen sudah biasa didapatkannya setiap hari. Tapi sepertinya kondisi gadis itu sedang tidak baik. Melihat kantung matanya yang seram itu. Ditambah aura suram disekitarnya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur setelah Alfred mendekatkan wajahnya kemarin itu…

"Ugh. Aku tidak bisa tidur sama sekali…" Natalia menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Aku juga tidak bisa tidur memikirkanmu!" tiba-tiba Alfred F. Jones sudah ada disampingnya dengan cengiran lima jarinya itu. Natalia melongo. Bukan. Bukan karena perkataan Alfred, melainkan… perkataan Alfred persis seperti dialog yang ada didalam komik yang sedang dia baca dibalik buku rumus Matematika tadi.

Gawat!

"A—I-IKUT AKU SEBENTAR!" Natalia langsung menarik—oke, menyeret—Alfred dari koridor sekolah menuju halaman belakang sekolah dengan sikap yang sangat-sangat panik.

"Wualah, kenapa tuh Natalia, aru?" tanya Wang Yao kepada Ivan yang menatap kejadian tadi dengan senyum-senyum seperti biasa.

"Mana aku tahu, da? Mungkin Natalia ingin bicara sesuatu yang privasi dengannya, da." Jawabnya. Wang Yao menatap dengan skeptis kepada Ivan namun tak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Dibalik pupil mata ungunya, Ivan menatap nanar kedua punggung manusia itu yang semakin menjauh…

* * *

**BRAKK!**

"Aduuh, kenapa Natie membawaku ke tempat seperti iniii~?" Alfred menunjukan wajah malu-malu yang membuat Natalia nyaris menodongkan pisau kebanggaannya pada si Amerika bodoh itu.

"Tapi, diluar dugaan ya! Apakah Natalia berminat terhadap cinta?" tanya Alfred yang kali ini dengan tumbennya tidak menunjukan cengiran lima jarinya. Melainkan ekspresi serius yang terlihat disana. Natalia menelan ludahnya,

Apa boleh buat… sudah ketahuan 'kan?

_Beberkan saja sekalian!_, batin Natalia dengan yakin. Lalu dengan mata birunya yang dingin menusuk itu dia menatap di pemuda Amerika itu, "Sangat tertarik. Kenapa?"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening…

Dilihatnya Alfred menundukan kepalanya, bayang-bayang rambutnya menutupi lensa kacamata _texas_-nya. Ekspresinya tidak menunjukan apapun. Natalia mengerjap sekali, dua kali sampai kerjapan ketigalah dia sadar pemuda tadi tidak seperti biasanya.

"Alfred?" Natalia memanggilnya. Tak ada respon.

"Alfred? Apa ada salah dalam kalimatku? Aku—" dan sadarlah Natalia bahwa bahu pemuda itu berguncang-guncang tanda menahan tawa.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" dan tawanya meledak. Sampai Natalia khawatir kepala pemuda Amerika itu akan benar-benar meledak. Bahkan sekarang setitik air mata menggenangi sudut mata laki-laki Amerika itu saking puasnya tertawa.

"A-apa? Ada yang lucu? Berhenti tertawa!" Natalia menodongkan pisaunya dengan semburat merah dipipinya merasa ditertawakan.

"Ahahahaha, m-maaf maaf… hihihi… aduh!" Alfred meringis saat Natalia menendang pelan tempurung lututnya sambil melotot. Tanda ia sangat tidak suka ditertawakan seperti itu.

"Hahaha, maaf deh Natie. Habisnya pertama kali aku melihat orang yang dengan sangat tegas mengatakannya! Hihihi," Alfred mati-matian menahan tawanya saat Natalia kembali menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung,

"… T-tolong rahasiakan hal ini. Aku masih belajar." Kata Natalia sambil menundukan wajahnya tak mau memperlihatkan rona merah muda pada kedua pipinya.

"Belajar? Belajar apa?" tanya Alfred jadi lemot mendadak. Natalia berdeham lalu membalikan tubuhnya,

"C-cara… mempelajari cinta." dengan gaya kakunya itu. Alfred mengerjap dan menghapus air matanya yang tadi keluar lalu membalikan tubuh Natalia dengan kedua tangannya dan nyengir selebar-lebarnya,

"Benarkah? Padahal tak ada yang perlu disembunyikan, lho!" kata Alfred. Suaranya lebih lembut membuat Natalia merasakan intensnya tatapan itu.

"Begitukah?" tanya Natalia. Alfred mengangguk lalu menunjukan denah sekolah dan lain-lainnya yang dibuat Natalia semalaman, "Kalau begitu ujian pertama, aku tidak mau mempelajari denah ini sendirian. Aku mau diantar sendiri oleh Natie!"

**Glekh.**

Melihat ekspresi yang siap melakukan penolakan itu, Alfred langsung memasang _puppy eyes-_nya.

"Pleeeasee~ Natie kan tahu aku mudah tersesaat. Ya? Ya?" Alfred kini memasang tatapan sangat memohon membuat hati gadis itu tergerak lalu berdeham, "Baiklah."

"HORAAAAYY!" Alfred mengangkat kedua tangannya yang dikepalkan samb il meloncat-loncat kesenangan membuat Natalia tersentak. Diam-diam Natalia memerhatikan Alfred yang sedang kesenangan itu dengan senyuman kecil, "Dasar aneh." Komentarnya pelan.

* * *

Lantai dua Hetalia Gakuen pada jam isirahat gini malah terlihat ramai dengan suara 'kya—kya' dari cewek-cewek,

"Nah, gedung sekolah yang ini adalah lantai dua. Tempat kelas tiga. Berbeda dengan kita yang dilantai satu bersama anak-anak kelas satu. Kamu sudah ingat?" tanya Natalia sambil membalikan badan untuk melihat Alfred yang ada dibelakangnya,

"Kyaaa! Alfie~ datang lagi ya nanti!"

"Aah, dia keren sekali!"

"Alfreed~ main kesini lagi ya!"

"Oke, oke. _Bye-bye, girls_!" Alfred melambaikan tangannya dan lagi-lagi suara 'kya-kya' itu terdengar.

"Aku ingat kelas semua cewek tadi!" kata Alfred dengan wajah polos. Natalia hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban yang sangat diluar topik itu.

"Alfred pasti sering jatuh cinta, ya?" tebak Natalia akhirnya ketika mereka menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu lagi.

"Ng? Aku masih belum pernah jatuh cinta, lho!" kata Alfred membuat Natalia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan defensif,

"Tidak terlihat begitu, ya." sindir Natalia. Alfred terkekeh lalu menepuk kepala Natalia, "Serius deh. Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta!" katanya sambil membentuk huruf 'V' pada jarinya. Natalia mendengus,

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Natalia.

"Habis, mereka semua manis sih." Alfred mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding koridor sekolah yang jendelanya terbuka,

"_How refreshing!_ Udara segar!" katanya sambil menghirup udara dari luar. Membuat anak-anak rambutnya tertiup angin dan jaket coklatnya ikut berkibar-kibar diterpa angin tadi.

"Jadi?" Natalia tidak puas dengan jawaban Alfred barusan. Alfred kini menatap Natalia. Senyuman terlihat lagi,

"Oh… tidak perlu terburu-buru, kok. Karena cinta itu berasal dari perasaan 'kan~" kata Alfred. Natalia menatap senyuman Alfred dalam diam lalu ikut tersenyum, "Ya."

"Hey, Natie. Kau lebih cantik kalau tersenyum begitu, lho!" Alfred mengedipkan sebelah matanya malah membuat Natalia memudarkan senyumannya dan menundukan wajahnya.

"B-Berisik. Ayo ke kelas." Ajak Natalia sambil berjalan meninggalkan Alfred yang ngekor dibelakangnya. Pemuda Amerika itu menatap punggung Natalia sambil tersenyum lembut. Tiba-tiba ia ingin tahu dunia gadis itu lebih dalam lagi, lebih luas lagi…

"Hey, Natie?" panggil Alfred. Natalia hanya menjawabnya dengan lirikan melalui ekor matanya,

"Boleh kupinjam komik yang tadi kau baca? _Please_?" tanya Alfred. Natalia terdiam lama lalu mengangguk, "Tentu."

* * *

**Malam hari… **

"Natalia, da?" tiba-tiba suara Ivan mengagetkan Natalia. Gadis Belarussia itu mendongakan kepalanya menatap kakak laki-lakinya yang melongokan kepalanya kedalam kamar Natalia. Tidak biasanya Ivan Braginski mendatangi Natalia kalau nggak butuh-butuh banget.

"Kenapa, kak?" tanya Natalia. Ivan berdeham,

"Tidak. Apa ada yang salah kalau kakak sendiri berkunjung ke kamar adiknya, da?" tanya Ivan. Natalia menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tentu saja tidak." Kata Natalia. Ivan melihat tumpukan komik itu lalu mendesah, "Kenapa kau mengumpulkannya begitu, da?"

"Ah, ini… mau dipinjam Alfred." kata Natalia sambil menundukan kepalanya. Tidak mau menunjukan wajah memerahnya pada Ivan.

Pemuda Russia itu tertegun mendengar nama yang disebut Natalia lalu menghela nafasnya, "Oh begitu… ya sudah. Aku tinggal, da?" dan grek. Pintu ditutup begitu saja bahkan sebelum Natalia menjawabnya.

Kenapa dia?

Natalia kembali membereskan komik yang bakal dipinjam Alfred lalu mengerjap. Tidak mungkin dia memberikannya begitu saja 'kan? Ntar ketahuan anak-anak lain…

"Kak Yekaterina! Ada pembungkus tidak?" tanya Natalia setengah berteriak.

"Ada kok. Ohohohohoho~"

* * *

Jam istirahat di Hetalia Gakuen terlihat hiruk-pikuknya. Kantin mulai ramai dengan murid-murid yang membawa makanan-makanan kesukaan mereka sambil duduk dan bercanda dengan teman-teman mereka. Tapi ada juga yang dikelas dan menikmati bekal sendiri,

"Alfred." Panggil Natalia. Alfred mendongakan kepalanya dari kegiatan menulisnya.

"Ini. Aku membawakannya untukmu." Kata Natalia dengan wajah dan nada yang sama—datar. Alfred nyengir lalu mengambil bungkusan dari Natalia.

"_Thank you so much, _Natie!" Alfred lalu menatap pembungkus itu dan cengo,

"Tapi kenapa motifnya bergambar _Love _semua gini?" Memang sih. Pembungkusnya itu sangat-sangat norak dan alay tingkat tinggi. Warnanya _pink _terang dengan motif hati ungu dimana-mana. Belum lagi ada tulisan 'Love' dimana-mana. Entah darimana Yekaterina mendapatkan bungkusan se-alay itu.

"A-adanya cuma itu." Kata Natalia dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Yaah, keduluan sama Natalia!" Sey menatap adegan tadi dengan cemberut dan memakan bekal yang tadinya dia buat untuk Alfred. Disebelahnya, Lien Chung dan Elizaveta cekikikan,

"Hahaha, lagian sepertinya buatan Arlovskaya lebih bagus tuh!" tunjuk Elizaveta pada pembungkus norak tadi. Yang mereka tidak tahu, itu isinya komik dan bukannya bekal seperti ekspektasi mereka.

"Mana bisa dibandingkan begitu 'kan! Dasar bodoh!" kata Lien Chung.

"Hmm begitu, yasudah deh! Sekali lagi, _thanks _ya, Natie!" kata Alfred sambil tersenyum tulus.

**Deg.**

Natalia memegangi dadanya sendiri yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya berdegup-degup akibat jantungnya. Apa ini? Kenapa hanya dengan menatap senyuman Alfred, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya?

* * *

"Perjodohan!" Sey mengatakannya dengan kedipan sebelah mata. Disebelahnya, Elizaveta, Lien Chung dan Wang Mei cekikikan sambil saling melirik. Natalia menatap mereka dengan mata bingung,

"Apa itu?"

* * *

"Hmm, ikut nggak yaaa..." Alfred menutup buku mengenai kegiatan 'Perjodohan' yang barusan disebutkan oleh Francis.

"Ikut, dong, _mon ami_. Sekalian ini penyambutan kedatanganmu ke sekolah ini 'kan~ ohonhonhon..." Francis mengatakannya dengan latar belakang bunga mawar dibelakangnya.

"Benar tuh, bloody git." Arthur mengamini perkataan Francis sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya,

"Uuu~ bagaimana ya? Kok kelihatannya aku jadi kurang tertarik, sih~" Alfred menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding dibelakangnya.

"Jangan begitu dong, kawan. Lagipula ini berarti kesempatan pergi tanpa Arlovskaya 'kan!" kata Antonio menyemangati Alfred dan memprovokatornya.

"Natie?"

* * *

"Perjodohan... itu apa?" Natalia melongo dihadapan Sey, Lien Chung, Elizaveta dan Mei.

"Iya! Alfred menyarankanku untuk mencari pacar, nih!" kata Mei sambil tersipu malu.

"Iya, ya! Aku juga diundang, lho!" kata Elizaveta. Natalia tidak mendengarkan celotehan para gadis itu. Dia sibuk berpikir. Perjodohan... Pejodohan...

"Oh!" Natalia tiba-tiba mendapat gagasan mengenai 'perjodohan' yang barusan dibahas-bahas,

"Itu... pertemuan saling bicara dan diskusi, ya!" kata Natalia.

Hening lagi...

"Eh? Apa tuh?" suara melengos Lien Chung mengundang ekspresi mengolok dari Mei, Sey dan Elizaveta.

"Hahahaha, Arlovskaya lucu deh. Hahaha," Elizaveta menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Huu~ kamu ini terlalu serius, sih.** Kelihatannya kamu tidak cocok dengan cinta, deh**!" celetuk Sey dan disambut tertawaan dari teman-temannya yang lain,

**Deg. **

_Tidak cocok... dengan cinta?_

"Horee, Natie ketemu! Aku mencarimu daritadi, lho!" kata Alfred tiba-tiba sudah ada di antara mereka. Pemuda Amerika itu merangkul bahu Natalia. Menenangkan gadis itu yang kini terlihat terpukul dengan kata-kata 'tidak-cocok-dengan-cinta' yang barusan dilontarkan Sey dengan begitu entengnya.

"A-Alfred!" pekik Natalia kecil,

"Yak! Hari ini kami ada pelajaran rahasia. Iya 'kan, Natie?" Alfred mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Natalia yang cengo,

"Ra-Rahasia?!" seru Lien Chung kaget,

"Perjodohan. Semoga sukses dan bertemu dengan yang cocok, ya!" kata Alfred pada Mei yang langsung tersenyum sambil tersipu-sipu, "Ya..."

"Ayo kita pergi, Natie!" kata Alfred lalu menyeret Natalia dari sana.

Gadis Belarussia itu tertegun menatap Alfred dari balik kacamata tebalnya. Didapatinya ekspresi santai dan tenang pemuda Amerika itu membuat hatinya terasa sangat damai. Kenapa laki-laki ini membelanya?

Natalia lalu kembali memegangi dadanya. Berharap Alfred tidak mendengar detak jantungnya yang kini kembali berdegup lebih kencang...

***TBC***

**SELESAAIII JUGA HAHAHAHAHA #PLAK**

**Ehem, boleh jujur? Sebenernya saya ngerasa Natalianya beneran OOC. T_T maaf untuk fans Natalia! #sujudsujud**

**Readers yang ganteng, readers yang cantik, oh para readers, minta reviewnya! X3 #gombal #ditabok **


	3. Pelajaran Terakhir

**Sumpah seneng deh kalo apdetnya aja bisa cepet gini TwT''' #sujudsukur #plak **

**Ehem, ini Chapter terakhir dari First Love Study! Yang lagi-lagi saya ambil idenya dari salah seorang ehemkareshiiehem saya. RussianSniper17 yang alay tapi kocak XD #PLAK**

**Three-shoots for AmeBela FF! Enjoy, minna!**

**WARNING! Typo(s), Alay, kecepetan, dll... PrusHung slight for request! XD**

* * *

Koridor sekolah sudah sepi. Hal yang sangat wajar mengingat jam sekolah sudah berakhir. Namun kedua orang itu kini bersandar pada tembok yang merupakan pembatas antar-kelas dan ruangan. Si _dirty blonde _dengan si _platinum blonde_. Duduk disana. Tanpa berkata apapun.

"Jadi… perjodohan itu apa?" rupanya Natalia masih belum puas dengan pertanyaan yang menggelitik hatinya. Alfred F. Jones terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu terkekeh kecil,

"Itu… tempat cinta tumbuh, kurasa." Katanya dengan wajah sok filsafah. Natalia mengerjap dengan ekspresi tertarik lalu menatap Alfred, "Benarkah? Ada tempat seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan mata birunya yang besar.

"Begitulah. Ahahahaha~ " kata Alfred sambil tertawa dengan senyuman super-lebarnya itu.

"Oh… tempat seperti itu… keren sekali," kata Natalia sambil memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan dirinya berada di tempat perjodohan yang disebutkan barusan. Alfred memerhatikan wajah cantik itu lama-lama lalu tersenyum, "Ya. Begitulah. Ahahahaha~"

"Alfred pasti sudah sering kesana, ya?" tanya Natalia menebak kembali. Diluar dugaannya, Alfred menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku memang pernah kesana. Tapi sekedar mengantar teman saja. Ahahahaha~" lagi-lagi cengiran lima jari itu menghiasi bibirnya.

"Tapi kenapa Natie penasaran sekali dengan cinta sih?" tanya Alfred tak habis pikir,

"Karena… orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu terlihat berkilauan karena rasa senang…," kata Natalia dengan nada merenung. Tanpa sadar, senyuman terkembang dibibirnya.

Plok!

Tanpa bisa dicegah, kedua tangan Alfred menyelubungi kedua sisi kepala Natalia. Menatap gadis Belarussia itu dalam-dalam. Sedemikian intens dan lembutnya. Dibalik kacamata _texas_ dan senyuman lebar yang biasanya terlihat itu, Alfred berkata dengan tulus, "Tenang saja. Suatu saat nanti kau pasti bisa jatuh cinta kok." Katanya. Natalia menahan nafasnya. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Kali ini dua kali lipat lebih kencang daripada biasanya.

"A-Alfred, le-lepaskan!" perintah Natalia sambil menggerak-gerakan kepalanya, berontak dari Alfred yang takkan melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Waduuh bagaimana, nih? Nggak bisa lepas! Nahahahaha~"

Dan kedua orang itu tertawa-tawa dan bercanda. Seperti kedua orang yang sudah saling mengenal lama… seperti sepasang kekasih.

* * *

Gilbert Beilschmidt menatap jam tangannya dengan sikap tidak sabar. Kerutan-kerutan di wajahnya menandakan bahwa dia sudah bosan tingkat dewa. Asal tahu saja ya, Gilbert tidak suka disuruh menunggu. Belum lagi menunggu hal-hal nggak pasti kayak gini. Mana hujan sebentar lagi kelihatannya akan turun, lagi.

"Aaah, dimana sih tu dua orang? Benar-benar tidak awesome meninggalkanku yang awesome ini ditengah cuaca mendung yang tidak awesome ini!" sambil misuh-misuh, Gilbert menepuk-nepuk kemeja sekolahnya yang agak kotor.

Biiiip, biiiip…

Handphone laki-laki Prussia itu bergetar, tanda ada sms masuk. Langsung saja dia meraih ponselnya itu dan membaca pesan singkat yang tertulis,

**From : Francis Pedo**

**Message : Oi, Gil… langsung saja ke tempat Perjodohannya, ya. Maaf baru memberitahumu, mon ami.**

"HUOO SIALAN! SUDAH BIKIN ORANG NUNGGU LAMA TERNYATA UDAH PADA KESANA DULUAN! BENAR-BENAR TIDAK AWESOME!" maki Gilbert kesal membaca sms yang sangat jleb dan nusuk itu. Coba bayangkan, Gilbert disuruh menunggu di sekolah jam 3 dan sekarang sudah jam 4. Satu jam menunggu. Coba, siapa yang nggak bosan?

"Haah, ya sudahlah. Aku kesana saja deh." Gerutu Gilbert tidak senang. Namun harapannya langsung pupus begitu melihat rintik-rintik hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras. Laki-laki Prussia itu lalu menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Kenapa sih hari ini harus sial?

"Huuh! Menyebalkan! Hujan tidak awesome, pergilah. Datanglah lain hari~" Gilbert malah meniru Dora yang biasa ditonton Ludwig(?) di rumah.

"Ck, hujan lagi…" tiba-tiba suara perempuan disebelahnya membuat Gilbert mendongak dan mendapati Elizaveta Hedervary, si wanita Hungary dan fujoshi tingkat akut itu memandang dengan keputus-asaan pada hujan yang makin lama makin deras. Gadis itu menggosok-gosokan tangannya untuk menghangatkan dirinya. Gilbert tertegun lalu mencolek bahu gadis itu,

"Hey, ngapain kok orang nggak awesome kayak kau masih di sekolah jam segini?" tanya Gilbert yang mendapat pelototan dari si yang di colek.

"Suka-suka akulah. Lha kamu sendiri kenapa masih di sekolah, tuan ASEM?" tanya Elizaveta tak bisa menyingkirkan nada sinisnya pada laki-laki yang selalu mengganggunya itu. Gilbert menghela nafasnya dan mengernyitkan dahinya,

"Kayaknya bukan urusan kau juga deh. Dasar tidak awesome," balas Gilbert,

"Ya udah kalau begitu aku di sekolah atau enggak juga bukan urusanmu!" kelakar Elizaveta semakin galak saja. Gilbert memonyongkan bibirnya. Kenapa sih dia harus ketemu si galak ini?

Tapi Gilbert menatap Elizaveta terus menatap jam tangannya dan menatap hujan dengan cemas,

"Oi, habis ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Gilbert akhirnya. Elizaveta menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali menatapi hujan yang turun lebat itu,

"Aku harus pulang. Kasihan adikku sendirian dirumah…," kata Elizaveta dengan nada khawatir,

"Tadi kau pulang sampai jam segini ngapain?" tanya Gilbert lagi, "Aku ada rapat eskul… makanya nggak bisa langsung pulang tadi. Aduuh, gimana niih…" Elizaveta menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Aku antar, yuk." Kata Gilbert. Elizaveta kini menatap Gilbert dengan tatapan 'WHAT-THE-HELL'-nya.

"Kau ini buta, ya? In ihujan lho!" kata Elizaveta. Gilbert memutar kedua bola matanya. Sambil menghela nafas lalu membuka jaket biru tuanya dan melebarkannya diatas kepalanya sendiri,

"Pernah dengar ojek payung?" tanya Gilbert sambil nyengir miring. Elizaveta merasa wajahnya memanas lalu menundukan kepalanya,

"A-aku nggak butuh bantuanmu! Pulang saja sendiri sana. Bukannya kau ada acara perjodohan sama Antonio dan Francis? Lagipula tumben amat kau mau membantuku! Pasti ada apa-apanya, deh! Aku kan nggak pernah percaya padamu, dasar mister ASEM! Kau itu menyebalkan dan takkan pernah berubah. Pasti kebaikanmu ini ada maunya deh! Iya 'kan! Hayo ngaku! Dasar bodoh! Selamanya kau takkan bisa membodohiku tahu!" kata Elizaveta dengan muka nyolot tingkat dewa. Namun tetap saja semburat merah dipipinya terlihat.

"Sudah selesai ceramahnya? Dan… _Hello, miss_. Dikasih hati minta jantung. Masih untung aku baik begini mau mengantarmu 'kan? Sudah ayo, cepat. Dasar tidak awesome." Kata Gilbert dengan sikap acuh dan ekspresi datar.

"T-tapi nanti kau yang basah… memangnya kau mau apa tampil didepan gadis-gadis itu dengan keadaan basah kuyup?" tanya Elizaveta dengan sarkastik. Gilbert terkekeh, "Apakah itu penting? Aku mungkin bakalan terlihat tidak awesome dalam keadaan basah nantinya. Tapi kau lebih butuh bantuanku sekarang…" kata Gilbert. Elizaveta tertegun. Sejak kapan sifat gentleman Arthur berpindah ke manusia egois satu ini?

"Makanya. Ayo cepat! Lagipula kapan lagi kita bermain-main dengan hujan seperti jaman SD dulu 'kan?" kata Gilbert sambil tertawa kecil dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Elizaveta membalas tawaan itu dengan senyuman miring dan berjalan ke samping Gilbert yang masih menjulangkah jaketnya diatas kepala mereka berdua,

"Kau benar juga, _mister_. Pada hitungan ketiga ya. Satu dua… tiga!" dan mereka berdua berlari mengarungi hujan deras itu sambil tertawa-tawa. Menghiraukan hujan yang semakin ganas menyerang.

* * *

Alfred dan Natalia memperhatikan adegan tadi dari jendela. Natalia menatapnya dengan tatapan senang dan menerawang sementara Alfred menatapnya dengan dengusan biasa,

"Sejak kapan Gilbo jadi begitu ya? Ahahahaha~ semoga mereka cepet jadian, deh!" kata Alfred. Natalia mengangguk,

"Apa Alfred pernah berlaku begitu pada seorang gadis? Pacar?" tanya Natalia sambil membenahi rambutnya yang tadi diacak-acak oleh Alfred. Laki-laki Amerika itu laki-lagi menggeleng,

"Tidak pernah kok. Aku belum pernah punya _girlfriend_~" kata Alfred. Natalia mengerjap,

"Oh,"

"Natie, kenapa kau belum mau pulang juga? Aku bawa mobil, lho. Kuantar yuk!" agak Alfred. Lalu dia terdiam dan menatap ke belakang,

"Oh ya. Kau lebih bagus kalau pakai poni kayak gitu loh!" puji Alfred. Natalia terdiam lalu berdeham, "Ayo pulang."

* * *

**Malam hari… **

Natalia menatap gunting ditangannya dengan serius. Matanya menyiratkan keyakinan yang amat sangat walau masih ada debu keraguan disana. Apakah dia akan benar-benar melakukannya? Atau tidak?

"Natalia, makan malam sudah si—OMG! APA-APAAN KAU! MAU BUNUH DIRI YA?" Yekaterina yang main nyelonong masuk begitu kaget meligat adik perempuannya memegangi gunting dengan ekspresi yang kayak gitu pula. Dengan cepat Yekaterina mengambil gunting itu sambil menangis tersedu-sedu,

"Kau ini kenapa, sayaang? Kau ada masalah? KALAU ADA BILAAANG. JANGAN BUNUH DIRI DULUUU… UHUHUHUHUHUHUU…." Dengan lebaynya Yekaterina malah sukses membuat Natalia cengo. Hah? Bunuh diri?

"K-kakak… aku tidak—"

"Ada apa ini, da?" Ivan yang mendengar keributan langsung masuk juga dan melihat Yekaterina menangis-nangis dengan lebaynya sambil memegangi gunting.

"Ivan! Bayangkan! Natalia mau bunuh diri!~ IYA BENAR! DIA MAU BUNUH DIRI GITUU! BENERAN DEH TADI KAKAK LIAT SENDIRI! HUHUHUHU…" Yekaterina langsung menerjang Ivan, memeluknya sambil tetap menangis-nangis.

"He? Apa itu benar, sestra?" tanya Ivan pada Natalia. Natalia masih cengo dengan kejadian barusan lalu menggeleng cepat-cepat,

"Ti-tidak! Sama sekali bukan begitu!" kata Natalia kaget. Memang sih dia sering bawa pisau kemana-mana. Tapi 'kan bukan berarti dia mau bunuh diri!

"Kalau begitu kenapa, da?" tanya Ivan sambil menenangkan Yekaterina yang masih menangis.

Oke. Natalia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Karena alasannya sangat-sangat simple dan tidak masuk akal. Maksudnya, seorang Natalia Arlovskaya takkan mengakuinya sampai kapanpun juga.

"A-aku… e-etto…"

"Tuh kan! Dia benar-benar mau bunuh diri! Uhuhuhuhuhu…"

Natalia menghela nafasnya. Yah, yaudah deh… dia harus mengakuinya.

"K-karena… Alfred bilang… aku lebih cocok memakai… p-poni…," kata Natalia sambil menundukan wajahnya. Ivan tertegun dan Yekaterina langsung berhenti menangis. Ekspresinya berganti berbinar-binar,

"Ooooh jadi gara-gara itu! Ahahaha, maafkan aku ya, Natalia!" kata Yekaterina sambil memeluk Natalia dengan sangat erat. "S-Sesak!"

Ivan hanya menatap pemandangan itu dengan sikap tenang. Perlahan hatinya mulai sadar, dulu ia yang mengacuhkan Natalia dan kini dia tidak berhak cemburu atau semacamnya 'kan? Anggap saja karma…

"Sini, sini, aku potongkan! Ohohoho!" Yekaterina kini malah semangat mengubah penampilan adiknya itu,

"K-kakak…"

"Ayo makan, da." Ajak Ivan menetralisir suasana.

* * *

Natalia Arlovskaya memegangi dahinya dengan sebelah tangan. Dia celingak-celinguk seperti menghindar sesuatu lalu berjalan kekelas. Dia menghembuskan nafas lega saat orang yang dihindarinya tidak terlihat dari tadi.

"_Good morning,_ Natie!" dan ya. Itu dia orangnya.

"A-Alfred!" Natalia sedikit kaget lalu menjauhkan diri dari wajah laki-laki itu yang nyengir lebar,

"Huoo? Jidatmu kenapa? Kamu sakit?" tanya Alfred.

"T-Tidak. Tidak apa-apa kok! Sungguh!" kata Natalia mulai panik,

"Bohong, ah. Kau demam? Sini aku pegang!"

"Tidak apa-apa. S-sungguh!"

"Natie… sini, aku lihat dong!"

"… Tolong. Biarkan aku sendiri." Dan aura yandere bertebaran disekitar Natalia membuat laki-laki itu keder dan mundur beberapa langkah, "A-ah, maaf…" kata Alfred. Natalia segera lari dari sana. Menutupi poni yang kependekan akibat Yekaterina.

* * *

Natalia menjedukan kepalanya pada dinding kamar mandi. Uuuh, bodoh! Kenapa dia bicara sekasar itu pada Alfred, sih?!

"Haah… ternyata… memang kependekan." Natalia menatapi poni buatan Yekaterina yang sangat pendek itu. Membuat wajahnya menjadi terlihat bulat dan tidak simetris. Pokoknya nggak kayak Natalia, deh!

"Akan kucoba minta maaf pada Alfred…"

* * *

Laki-laki Amerika itu berjalan dengan lunglai dan duduk di bangkunya dengan lesu.

"_Man_, kenapa kau?" tepukan Antonio membuat kepala Alfred sedikit mendongak,

"Hm? No. Nothing…" kata Alfred malas-malasan.

"Pasti karena cinta deh, mon ami~ iya kan?~ ohonhonohon…" Francis menciumi bunga mawarnya dengan gaya menjijikannya yang biasa,

"Memangnya kau sama Arlovskaya kenapa sih?" tanya Gilbert sambil meneguk kopi kalengannya.

"Tadi kayaknya dia membentakmu ya?" tanya Arthur ikutan.

"Mmm…" Alfred mengangguk putus asa. Pemuda itu tak lagi terlihat ceria seperti biasanya.

"Cuekin ajalah, _man_. Cewek kan banyak. Ya 'kan Gil!" kata Antonio sambil merangkul si empunya nama. Gilbert hanya terkekeh, "Memang banyak. Tapi yang awesome dihati hanya satu kan…"

Hening.

"Bhu, kenapa kau? Tumben banget kata-katanya bijak gitu," kata Antonio mengomentari. Gilbert melotot, "Berisik! Dasar tidak awesome."

"Bukannya kemarin kau pulang sama Elizaveta ya?" celetuk Alfred membuat Gilbert gelagapan,

"A-a-aku hanya mengantarnya, bodoh! Jangan salah sangka! Dasar tidak awesome!" Gilbert nyerocos dengan wajah memerah.

"Ohonhonhon… Gilbert temanku, sudah dewasa rupanya…"

"Berisik! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anakmu, dong! Menjijikan! Tidak awesome!"

Untuk sementara topik mereka menyangkut Gilbert saja. Kecuali Alfred yang tak bersemangat dan tiba-tiba Natalia menghampirinya, "Alfred. Aku mau bicara."

"Huooo inilah saatnya ya, git!" senggol Arthur pada kepala Alfred.

Alfred terkekeh lalu keluar kelas mengikuti Natalia.

* * *

"Ada apa, Natie?"

"A-aku mau minta maaf… seharusnya aku tak bersikap sekasar tadi. Aku… ingin menyembunyikan ini…" Natalia membuka poninya dengan wajah malu. Alfred tertegun, "Hoo, kau menganggap ucapanku kemarin itu terlalu serius ya?" Alfred tertawa pelan.

"Bukan! Aku cuma coba-coba kok!" kata Natalia sambil melipat tangannya didada,

"Selain itu, kau terlalu sering menyentuh! Terlalu ramah pada perempuan! Terlalu mudah bergaul pula. Pokoknya… yang paling menyebalkan adalah, senyumanmu itu buruk bagi jantung!" cerocos Natalia dengan sangat OOC-nya malah mondar-mandir sambil mengatakannya.

Lho?

"Ah? Jangan-jangan…" Alfred menghentikan Natalia lalu menatap wajahnya lama-lama,

"Kau ini jatuh cinta padaku ya?"

**DEG.**

"A-aku—itu—bukan—ak—aku—" Natalia mencoba mencari jawaban yang pas. Namun saat itu pula sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibirnya. Menekannya dengan lembut.

"Lengah." Bisik Alfred setelah ciuman itu berakhir. Natalia hanya memegangi bibirnya dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

"CIEEE!"

"SUIT-SUIT!"

Dan disambut sorakan dari anak-anak dikelas.

Yah. Alfred F. Jones yang kelewat ceria dan Natalia Arlovskaya yang kelewat kaku. Keduanya sangat berbeda, tidak romantis… namun sangat manis, bukan?

***OWARI***

**Aduuh, ini chap alay banget sih. Udah kebanyakan dialog... AAAH AKU GABISA BIKIN DESKRIPTIF! D'X #PLAK**

**Okedeh, NO FLAME, okay? **

**RnR, please? TwT'' **


End file.
